Back For Good
by PrettyBlueEyesTVD
Summary: Stefan and Damon left Elena for 'her own good' five year ago, but didn't give her a proper reason for their leaving. Now Damon is back but will Elena listen to him?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! :) I know this story line isn't very original but I hope you like it anyway. Review please!**

EPOV

I ran down the stairs, a towel still wrapped around my head. The knocks were getting louder and I shouted "One minute". Where were my keys? I search the table and they were there. I ran back to the door and quickly unlocked and opened it.

As soon as I opened the door I recognised him, I stared open mouthed at him. It was stupid for me to have buried him in my past, I knew, even if they said they wouldn't come back that they would since this is their home. His deep blue eyes stared back at me, capturing me. He hadn't change at all, well of course he hadn't, he is a vampire after all.

I finally found my voice. "You can't be here. Go now please" I said and shut the door just as quickly as I had opened it. I lent against the back of the door.

"Elena, open the door" He said. I turned round and locked the door again and put the latch on. This cannot be happening! I stood facing the door, my head resting against it. After awhile I got the courage to look through the peep hole. He was gone, thank God.

I let out a breath which I didn't realise I was holding. I turned around slowly but wish I hadn't. Damon was stood in my hallway smirking, his hands tucked away in his pockets. He was dressed in his usual black jeans, shirt and leather jacket. "I thought you would have been happier to see me" he said. He waited for my reply but I didn't give him one, I just continued to glare in his direction.

He looked round my house. "Hasn't change a bit has it?" he asked. I hadn't wanted to move out, I didn't want to let go of my memories here. Jenna had moved in with Alaric and Jeremy and bonnie had been living together for awhile now.

"You are not welcome here" I said bluntly. I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"Well that isn't very nice is it? I thought we were going to have the whole running towards each other and embracing in slow motion kind of reunion" He said and when I didn't laugh his face turned serious. "Oh come on Elena, I'm still invited in the house, I can come in when ever I like" He stated.

"No you can't". I unlocked the door and held open. "Leave now". He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Please".

He started to walk towards the door. "Okay I'll go, but you know where I'll be if you change your mind" He said and left. I locked the door again even though there was no point. If he wanted to come in, he didn't need me to invite him, Caroline had taken care of that ages ago.

I walked into my living room and fell onto the sofa. I can't believe this is happening, not now. I'd just started to come to terms with everything and now he was going to just walk in here and ruin everything.

Zach didn't need this in his life, he was just getting over the fact that his father had left him and he was going to have to grow up with no father figure. I didn't need this. I was getting over the fact that my boyfriend had left me and I had no one to hold onto when I felt like things were going down hill, even though Alex had never really been there to hold on to anyway.

I had met him a year after Stefan had left me. My life was dull and I need someone to make me feel whole again. Alex had done that for awhile but then I had realised that he wasn't as good as I thought he was. But by that time I was pregnant, and I had stayed with him for Zach's sake, not mine. I suppose after Stefan had left, I just needed to feel alive again. I was never in love with Alex, I was just in love with the idea of being in love. Alex had left me though 6 months ago for another woman which he had met. It had destroyed Zach and me as well I suppose, but I got over him and I think Zach will do soon.

I don't won't Zach growing up around things such as vampires, werewolves and witches. I don't want that life for him. I put a tiny bit of vervain in his drink every morning to keep him safe. I had sworn everyone to secrecy, Zach will never find out that his aunty Bonnie was a witch and that my best friend Caroline was vampire.

What gives Damon the right to come back now after they left me, not giving me a choice of what I wanted or if I wanted them to stay. I had loved Stefan, now I- I don't know. How do I finish that sentence? I didn't hate him but he had gone against my wishes and now all I felt towards him was anger.

A Horn beeped at the front of the house so I got up and looked out the window. It was Caroline dropping off Zach. I walked to the door and opened it, I waved to Caroline in her car and watched Zach run up the driveway. He ran up the steps and into my arms.

"Hello sweetie" I said and held him close to me. I hated leaving him in the morning, and I was so glad when I had him back home where he was safe with me.

"Hey mum" he said innocently. He walked inside and dumped his stuff in the hallway and went to run to the kitchen. I cleared my throat and looked him pointedly and the at his stuff on the floor. "Sorry mum" he said and picked his stuff up and ran up the stairs, taking it to his bedroom.

"I'll start cooking dinner" I shouted to him.

DPOV

I stood in the shadows across from Elena's house, waiting. Waiting for anything, just to see her again would be nice. The look in her eyes when she had told me to leave would of shattered my heart if it was still beating. It had been about 5 years since I had last seen her and to be honest I should of expected that reaction but I just wished she could have been a bit more understanding. When we had left, if was for her own good, not ours.

A car pulled up in front of her house and I stepped back further into the shadows, not wanting to be seen. I looked at the driver and recognised her straight away, it was vampire barbie. Well well, long time no see I thought and smirked. She probably still hated me, like most people. That wouldn't be a very nice reunion either. I was already preparing myself for the migraine I will receive from the witch when I see her, that was something I don't plan on doing for a while. Caroline beeped her horn and I saw the blinds flicker in Elena's window.

She came to the front door and swung it open and grinned. That was when I saw the little legs running up the driveway. A child, a little beating heart. He ran excitedly to the house and straight into Elena's arms and she hugged him tightly, holding him for a few seconds before I heard her say "Hey sweetie" and he replied "Hey mum". That was when my undead heart shattered.

Someone owned her heart and that person would never be me.

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am overwhelmed from all the feedback that I have had for this story, you guys rock! I know I'm slow at updating but I'm supposed to be on a school break at the moment but it doesn't feel like one because all I've done is homework :P Rant over, enjoy : )**

**P.S. If anyone can think of a better name for this story then please tell me in a review **

DPOV

"Hello Elena". I was lounging in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon in my hand. I'd spent the previous night flirting with girls at the mystic grill, this town hadn't change a bit. The girls were still easy to pick up. And now I was sat drowning my sorrows because the one girl I did want, I could never have. I stood and turned round, facing her. She had her natural frown plastered on her face, she'll have frown lines soon just like Stefan. "What can I do for you?" I said and smirked.

"Why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms in the cute way she does.

"I could ask you the same thing, since you are in my house". I lifted my glass to her and then downed it, I walked over to the bar and refilled it.

"Why are you in Mystic falls?" she asked, I could hear the frustration in her voice. She was still as stubborn. I turned back to her and did the eye thing. There was part of my that was angry with her. Angry that she came here asking me questions about my actions when clearly she a lot of questions to answer herself. And then I remember the thousands of answers I should be giving her and the anger left. I could never be angry with her for longer than a minute.

"I came to see if you were living a fairytale..." I said and walked towards her slowly. My closeness was making her uncomfortable, I could tell by how she stepped back as I got near. I stopped because I didn't want her to leave yet. "... which you clearly are". I pointed out.

"Fairytale, Honestly?" she questioned and when I didn't reply, just smirked, she said "It's no where near a fairytale". I looked at her with questioning eyes but still smirked.

"Of course not, didn't look like it either" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't call being a single mother whose boyfriend left her for another woman exactly a fairytale" She spat at me. She waited for a reply but all I could do was stare, my mouth hanging open. "You know what, I don't know why I bother Damon. Good bye". She turned and headed towards the door. I ran in front of her, and stopped her by holding both of her arms in my hands.

"Who is he? Where can I find him?" I said, my jaw clenched. How dare he, how dare anybody hurt her like that. I would find him and make him grovel, beg for mercy. If he had any idea of what will happen to him when I find him, he'd be wishing he'd never been born.

"Who?" Elena asked innocently. She was trying to pull out of my grip but I held on to her, trying my hardest not to hurt her. I was so angry though.

"The idiot that dared to hurt you" I turned from her grabbing my jacket and putting it on. "He should never of left you by yourself". I grabbed my keys from the table and started towards the door.

"What? Like you did?" She said. She had me there, I froze. I turned slowly back to her and found her eyes. She was hurt obviously, tears were forming in her eyes and I knew she was trying to hold them back, she was strong like that.

"That was different" I whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"How was it different!" She screamed at me, her tears finally falling "Why is Alex leaving me any different to you and Stefan?" she continued to yell. Anger boiled in me when she mentioned Stefan name, this was his fault not mine, and she was yelling at me like I was the one who should be made to feel guilty.

I moved twowards her so I was right in her face. "Because I never wanted to leave! He made me".

She looked at me confused. "Who made you?"

I groaned in frustration "Stefan! He convinced me that it was the best for you!"

"Why was it the best for me! You never even explained why, you just packed up and left!" she continued to scream.

I looked at her closely, she was trying to hide her hurt but I could see through her shield, just like she could see through mine. But frustration and anger was still boiling in me, it needed letting out.

"Because I was in love with you!" I yelled. Her face went from confusion to shock to acknowledgement and then she looked down at the floor, tears still falling. That was it, I'd finally told her after I had covered it up for so many years and this time I wouldn't compel her to forget. She deserved the truth. I walked over to the bar and poured another drink, when I looked back at her she had her back to me but I spoke so that she could hear me. "After the fight with Klaus, Stefan thought it would be safe for you without us being here. We knew you had Caroline and Bonnie to protect you if you ever came to danger. We left some things with Bonnie so she could summon us if it was needed". I sat and downed the rest of my drink. "I never wanted to leave. I knew I could never have you. I believed Stefan and you were meant for each other, I could never have deserved your love the way I wanted. But still I wanted to be here, to offer my protection if you needed it"

"Then why leave?" Elena whispered, I only heard because vampire hearing.

"Stefan didn't think it was fair to have the two of us in love with you, he didn't want you to be like Katherine and to be honest, I don't think I ever wanted to change you. Not because he didn't love you, but because he didn't want this life for you. He wanted you to go college and have a family. So he decided that we should leave, at first I was angry but soon he convinced me that in your best interest, It was right" I finished.

After an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for ages she finally said,"Why come back?" She had to ask that didn't she? I thought sarcastically. I got up and turned to her. She was now facing me.

"Here I was thinking you were enjoying my company" I said jokingly and smirked. She waited patiently for a serious answer, keeping eye contact with me.

I let out my breath and realised that I had to tell her. I looked into her brown eyes and they held me, not letting me turn away. "Because I'm still in love with you Elena".

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Follow me on Twitter Becky_TVD_ **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I opened my mouth several times to say something, but words could not escape. There were no words that seemed right at this moment. Eventually I gave up thinking and just stared, hoping that either he would say something like "I'm just messing with you" or better than that, disappear. After thinking for awhile and standing in an awkward silence, words finally found me.

"Sure Damon, if you say so" I said sarcastically, and crossed my arms stubbornly.

He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes, and I could see the hurt in them. "You think I'm joking?" He asked disgustedly. I stared back, and didn't flinch even though I knew what I was about to say would hurt.

"Of course you're joking!" I yelled. "If you truly loved me, you would never of left." He was going to reply to that but I cut in quickly, "Don't give me all that crap about Stefan forcing you, since when did you ever listen to Stefan?" I looked at him pointedly. "You know what its like to lose someone close to you, the emptiness that you feel and you think that nothing will ever make up for it". At this, he looked down knowing who I was talking about. "If you and Stefan loved me, you would never have left me in that position".

He lifted his head, "It was the right thing to do Elena, for your sake, not ours. What kind of life could you have had with Stefan? People notice that we don't age and when they do we have to move on. You wouldn't be able to have children with him. There was no way that you could ever have any life with him that resembled normality" He looked at me earnestly, trying to get his point across and persuade me that it was the right choice.

"Do you regret it?" I asked referring to if they regretted leaving me.

"Yes and no... Like I said, if we hadn't left, you would never have any normality in your life. There would always be problems. You wouldn't have Zach, and I can tell that he means the world to you" He looked upset when he said this. "Of course I regret it in a way. Even if you don't believe me, I loved you and still do... But as I also said, I knew that I could never have you. You would never love me back the way that I love you..." He trailed off.

I looked around awkwardly, I didn't know what to think or say or feel. Everything was being thrown at me at once and I couldn't make sense of it all. I needed to think. "You still haven't answered my question properly, why come back?" I asked now, not knowing what else to say and also trying to avoid any conversation that included me talking about how I felt because at this moment, I had no idea.

"To be honest, I have no idea" He replied, not knowing what to say.

"What?" I asked, unbelievingly.

I shifted from one foot to the other and was silent for a moment. "Okay, if I'm being completely truthful... I feel drawn to this town, to you" He said. I stared at him, totally confused. "It like something keeps pulling me towards you, every time I'm near this town, something keeps dragging me towards it and I always try to avoid it and leave quickly. But I was recently in Virginia, and I felt the pull again to return here and this time I just gave in"

I thought about what he said for a moment, just contemplating what he actually meant. And then I doubled over laughing. I couldn't help it, I couldn't control my laughter. "Are you trying to say that we're soul mates or something and you're drawn to me?" I managed to get out between my fits of giggles. I looked at him grinning and he stared back, not finding the situation funny at all. I stopped all of a sudden and realised he was actually being serious. "Oh come on Damon, next you'll be saying we're twin flames, destined to be together" I scoffed.

He continued to stare back seriously, and he looked slightly angry. "I'm glad you find my confession humouring" he said sarcastically, there was no humour in his voice at all.

"Oh be serious Damon" I replied.

"I am" he shot back, and he was right, there was no joke in his voice or his face at all, he was being deadly serious. The hurt was clear in his eyes and I began to feel guilty for laughing at his confession, it was probably the most honest thing he had ever said to me and I had laughed in his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "But you have to understand, how can you expect me to believe that you love me and you feel drawn to me, after everything that has happened".

"Isn't my confession enough? I never confess anything to anyone, I don't even know why I'm doing it to you when all you can do is laugh!". He threw back at me. Again, he had made me lost for words. Why did he still have that effect on me after all these years.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you loved me?" I asked suddenly.

"I did" He whispered.

"No you didn't..." I replied confused.

"You'll probably remember soon enough anyway, no point in explaining it now" He said and turned towards the bar and poured himself another glass. At this point I was so confused, nothing was really making sense, especially when he only gave me half answers and not full ones.

"I need to go, I have to collect Zach from Bonnie's house" I said, saying anything so I could leave.

"Tell Zach, uncle Damon said hi" Damon said just before I could leave. I turned back to him.

"Stay away from Zach, I don't want him anywhere near you. He will never know what you are" I warned.

"Look at you, being a parental figure" He said and grinned.

"I'm serious Damon, if you hurt Zach, you'll never be forgiven" I warned.

"Does that mean if I don't hurt him, I am forgiven?" He replied, twisting my words and his smirk grew even more.

"No, I mean...eugh!" I yelled and left the house. Why does he have to get beneath my skin like that.

Behind the closed door, Damon's smirk was practically coming off his face it was that big. He was so close...

**Okay, so I know it has been a while (okay it's been ages) since I last updated and I am so so so so sorry! I really hope you aren't too angry and can find the time to review this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**Becky :)**


End file.
